Super Glitch
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Vanellope meets a special girl, Techo, a Glitch who can infect others to be Glitches, or reverse Glitching. Techno doesn't know how to race, and doesn't want to. However, when Rancis teaches her to drive a kart, will their friendship before come more than that? Or will Techno Glitch Rancis? No, I don't do Vanillabutter shipping, I'm sorry. This is sweetbutter shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm not a Vanillabutter shipper. Too bad. Suck. It. Up! This is about two new best friends, Techno, a super-glitch, and Vanellope, an ordinary glitch**.

Vanellope looks the strange girl in the eyes. She has golden-brown hair like caramel, and bright blue eyes, and was wearing a hoodie in baby blue. The girl stood before Vanellope.

Vanellope finally asks, "Who ARE you?"

"I am called Techno, but most call me Freakshow." The strange girl whispers. She was quiet.

"Why Freakshow?" Asks Vanellope, before realizing this girl was...

Techno flashes blue, her code showing, except it was obvious she had perfect control over it. Techno tells her, "I'm a Super Glitch."

"Uh, I know what a Glitch is," Vanellope grins, "But what's a Super Glitch?"

Techno explains, "I can go between worlds, and inflict or cure the Glitch. But, that also makes me seem more like a hero than a villain..."

"That makes no sense."

"I know it doesn't make sense, ma'am." Techno agrees, "It wasn't supposed to."

Vanellope suddenly pulls out a comb, covers it in melted jello, and gets it into Techno's light brown hair, giving it steaks of blue. Vanellope receives a swift slap on the wrist from the Super Glitch.

"What are you doing?!" Techno gasps out loud.

Vanellope declares, "You have to look a little odd to look okay in Sugar Rush!"

The Super Glitch nods, following the Glitch like a lost puppy. Rancis is lounging in his vehicle. He glances at her, seeing the new girl, and his jaw drops. He couldn't see past this girl! What was that about?

Rancis runs up, greeting, "Hi there. My name is Rancis. What's your name?"

He smooths his hair when Techno whispers, "My name's Techno."

"I see you met President Vanellope." He tells her coolly. Techno nods, and Rancis grins, informing, "She is actually a Glitch, but that isn't the impressive part. Vanellope can control her glitching powers, but then she's nice too."

Techno laughs, "Well, Rancis! Are you a..." She pauses, frowns, then continues, "Are you a racer?"

"Oh, yeah! What about you?" He asks, happy to see her eyes sparkle.

Techno is taken aback, and shifts her weight before admitting, "No, I'm no racer."

Rancis informs her, "Well, do you know how to drive?"

"No... I don't have a kart, I don't drive... And I'm... I'm a Super Glitch..." Techno admits.

Rancis blows it off, "Whatever! I think Glitches are cool!"

"Y-you do...?" She stammers.

"Yeah. Hey, I know you will have to have a kart to live around here, so I was thinking..." Rancis rambles.

Techno presses, "What's up?"

"Maybe, even if you don't become a racer or anything like that, I could give you some lessons, just in case?" Rancis finally asks.

Techno nods vigorously. She warmly bubbles, "Oh, thank you! You're so nice!"

Vanellope waves goodbye, leaving Francis and Techno to get started. He leads her to the kart factory. The duo race inside, making the kart with ease.

When it comes out, it looks like a bright blue corvette with more of a gingerbread look, but there is a cherry on the back.

"Oh..." Techno whispers.

Rancis, worriedly, gasps, "Did I make it wrong? I'm so-"

"No, I think it's perfect." She tells him, "Now, I can't wait to get my lessons!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rancis leads her to a private track, it was somewhat small for a master, but the perfect size for a girl like Techno, who didn't plan on being a racer, and won't be one. He watches the brunette girl hop in, and she grins, and feels a full-on rush as soon as she climbed in.

She clicks the kart on, and asks, "Lesson time. What's my objective?"

"Drive the kart without crashing." Rancis tells her.

Techno pulls the gear stick forward, and slams the gas. She turns it wrong and the whole thing almost flips over. Rancis pushes it over, and gives some minor instructions.

"You see, never slam, and so you want to turn without flipping, which requires you to prep for it." He explains.

Techno shoots off to her checkpoint, turns without flipping, and goes around the whole track without a hesitant movement or fail. She halts just in front of Rancis.

"How was that?" She asks, ready.

Rancis declares, "You... Are a natural..."

Techno revs the engine, but the gasps. She stops moving altogether, and gets thrown into a flashback.

* * *

_"FREAKSHOW!" Techno heard from the angry mob, and they all laugh at the brunette. _

_Techno had been the bad girl in Light Them Up, a game where you were supposed to collect five statuettes before Techno gets you. She wasn't an arcade game. She was an Xbox game._

_Techno yells, "Leave me alone!" The crowd throws torches at her, this wasn't part of the gameplay! Techno runs away, crossing over by glitching through the barrier. That was why she was a Super Glitch. She was not a normal Glitch because she was a console game instead of an arcade game._

_She glitches high into the air, beside the outlet for Sugar Rush, and lands on top of Vanellope._

* * *

Techno bursts into tears, then climbs out and runs away.

Rancis gasps, "Techno?!"


End file.
